AFS2E13 War of the Worlds: Part 2
Plot Continued from AFS2E12 War of the Worlds: Part 1. Ben wakes up to see the Highbreed fleet. The team runs to him and he tries to come up with a plan. He decides to break into the control room and force a retreat. Kevin, Ben, and Gwen get into Kevin's car. Kevin activates all of his car's alien tech, turning it into a battle machine. They drive through a swarm of DNAliens to the control tower, avoiding shots from the Highbreed ships. They get out of the car and Kevin puts it on auto attack. It attacks the DNAliens and they run to the tower. The car is destroyed, saddening Kevin. Ben turns into Swampfire and breaks into the control room. DNAliens surround the team. Swampfire tells the commander to call of the invasion, but he sets DNAliens on Gwen and Kevin. Swampfire and the commander fight. The commander knocks off Swampfire's head, but it regenerates. Another Highbreed attacks Gwen, but Kevin fights him. Kevin is smashed into control panels, destroying them. Gwen tells the Highbreed to leave Kevin alone and he attacks her. Gwen turns into an Anodite and saves Kevin from the Highbreed. She starts to go crazy with power, but Kevin talks her down and she turns human. Swampfire and the commander continue to fight. Swampfire ties him up with vines and tells him to call off the invasion. The commander says that he doesn't have the authority and that only the Highbreed Supreme does. DNAliens surround the team. Helen, Manny, and Pierce arrive and defeat the DNAliens. Max comes in on a Null Guardian. Ben turns into Swampfire. The team is overjoyed to see Max. Max says that he has the Null Void under control and that he isn't sitting out the final battle against the Highbreed. Ben realizes that they can use the jump gate to get to the Highbreed council. Gwen calls Julie, who brings Ship to the tower. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin go in, leaving the Helpers to defend the tower. Julie stays on Earth as Ben flies to the jump gate. Azmuth comes along to protect the Omnitrix. Ben turns into Brainstorm to better fly Ship. Brainstorm and Azmuth argue over who is smarter. Ship is attacked by a Highbreed ship, but evades the blast. Ship flies through the jump gate and comes out on Augstaka, the Highbreed home planet. Ship flies to the High Council building, but is shot down and crashes into it. Brainstorm turns back into Ben, who passes out. When he comes to, he and the rest are chained up. Gwen says that Ship escaped. Ben tries to reach the Omnitrix, but Azmuth reminds him that he doesn't have to and he turns into Humungousaur. The team gets free and tells a Highbreed to bring them to the council. They do. The council is not happy to see them. Humungousaur tells the Highbreed Supreme to call off the invasion, but he refuses. Azmuth says that the Highbreed invasion is because the Highbreed are dying out due to inbreeding. Humungousaur says that he can help the Highbreed and tells the Omnitrix to fix their genetic damage. IT turns him into Ben and fuses every Highbreed in range with a random DNA sample from its database. With the jump gates open, almost every Highbreed in existence is affected. The Council members are disgusted. Reiny, Ben's Highbreed friend, arrives and convinces the Council that their condition is a blessing, not a curse. The Council appoints him Highbreed Supreme. He calls off all of the invasions across the galaxy. On Earth, Max destroys the jump gate and the cloaking field. Julie goes home and Darkstar escaped in the chaos. Max tells Gwen that he intends to stay on Earth and train Ben's team of Plumbers' kids. Kevin leaves to get another car and Gwen offers to go with him. Paradox and Azmuth depart for Galvan Prime. Ben says that the Omnitrix was reset with the DNA wave, but Azmuth won't fix it. He goes through it and sees several new aliens. Impact *The Highbreed war ends peacefully *Reiny becomes the Highbreed supreme *Ben loses Master Control, but unlocks Lodestar and Rath *Gwen becomes an Anodite for the first time *Max and the Plumbers' Helpers return from the Null Void Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Darkstar *Azmuth *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Pierce Wheels *Max Tennyson *Professor Paradox *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Reinrassic III *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels Villains *DNAliens *Highbreed *Highbreed Supreme Aliens *Swampfire *Brainstorm *Humungousaur Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Highbreed Arc